


Kaneki x Reader - One Shots

by Okami_Hamashi



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-03-23 13:30:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3770194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okami_Hamashi/pseuds/Okami_Hamashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>K/G=Kagune<br/>H/C=Hair Color<br/>H/L=Hair Length<br/>E/C=Eye color<br/>(Gender)=Gender of choice<br/>F/N=First name<br/>L/N=Last name<br/>Kaneki x Ghoul! Reader<br/>Kaneki x One-eye Ghoul! Reader<br/>Kaneki x Neko! Reader<br/>Kaneki x Human! Reader<br/>Kaneki x Avian! Reader<br/>Kaneki x Child! Reader (Request)<br/>Kaneki x Jealous! Reader (Request)<br/>Kaneki x Forgive/mad! Reader (Request) [Kaneki will apologize to reader-chan]<br/>Yandere! Kaneki X Reader (Request)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kaneki x Ghoul! Reader

   As you look around hoping for any prey that are dumb enough to walk into your small alleyway you notice a couple walking by. Your kagune acting up due to hunger, you wait until the couple was not facing you. '3...2...1...NOW!' You jump out of your alleyway using your kagun, your K/G, to stab both love birds in the heart from behind killing them instantly. You drag their bodies into a alleyway eating the girl's arm then the boy's arm deciding which one tastes better. Just when you decided that the girl was more tastier a boy that look about your age came into your alleyway. "I've never seen you around here in the 20th ward." You commented while tilting your head. Noticing his single kagune you decide to give him the boy that you killed for him to eat. The boy simply looked away not wanting to look at the dead bodies lying on the ground, but was obviously glancing at it now and then. "Comon.... do you want to eat?" You ask becoming impatient. The boy simply looked back at you. You can see in his eyes he is horrified. You suddenly felt as if someone was watching you. You quickly look up and started to look around. "Tch.... Who ever you are come out!" You yell in the alley. No one replies so you thought it was safer to run and so you ran and ran for your life.  
-Timeskip to the next day by a very confused reader XD-  
        _Who was that?_ You thought to yourself as you were walking around. _I'll just go back out at night and look for him see if I can find him in that alleyway again._ While you wait for it to become dark you decide to stroll around the city. You look into shops and restaurants until you found Antieku a small cafe at a corner. You looked into the cafe and saw all the waiters and waitresses just sitting around doing nothing cause they had no customers. You looked at one boy in particular he seemed off and he was wearing a hospital eye patch over his left eye. _That boy I ran into was half ghoul and his kagune was on his left eye. No it couldn't be him.....but he did have the scent of Riza...only one way to figure it out..._ You walked to the front door of the cafe and stood there for a minute or two. _What if they find out that I'm a ghoul? What if he recognizes me?_ Thoughts like these raced through your mind one after another like they were racing to see which one is the one you would focus on. _No! I must focus on what I'm going to do! DON'T THINK ABOUT WHAT MIGHT HAPPEN! Okay....._ -You breathe deeply- _Okay I'm just going to go in there as normal and see if he had Rize's scent._ As smoothly as you could you brought your shaking hand closer to the door knob and grabbed it. _I can do this!_   You encouraged yourself and you twisted the door knob and opened the door. Startled by the ringing of the little bell you quickly back out of the cafe. _I can't do this!_ You were terrified as if your heart was being clutched by a claw of darkness making it beat fast. Suddenly you heard loud footsteps heading towards the door from inside of the cafe and then a girl opened the door.  
    "Welcome," she said politely, on her name tag it says Touka Kirishima, "you don't need to be afraid -she lowers her voice into a whisper- we know you're a ghoul, we are too -then raises her voice to her normal volume- come in!" You hesitantly walk into the cafe staring at the boy with the hospital eye patch and you began to sniff quietly. _THAT BOY IS THE BOY I RAN INTO IN THE ALLEYWAY!!_ You began to freak out, your heart beating faster and louder that you could of sworn everyone could hear it and your palms were becoming damp as you feel cold sweat running down your face. The boy was staring at you too blushing slightly.

     "Welcome," a orange hair guy with glasses says rather nicely, "how may I help you?"  
     "Coffee, please," you say sitting down at a table. A few minutes later the orange hair guy with glasses walks to you with the coffee.  
     "Here you go -gives you the coffee mug- 5$," the guy with the orange hair and glasses, whose name tag says: Nishiki Noshio. You grab the coffee mug and give Nishiki 5$. Nishki then walks back to the cash register and puts in the money. The boy you ran into in the alleyway then walks to you and sits at the table. _OMFG he's coming over here!!_ Instinctively you look at your coffee.  
    "Hi, I'm Kaneki Ken -lower voice into a whisper- Thanks for trying to help me the other day," Kaneki says.  
    "Y-your welcome," you replied trying to make your voice sound strong and not scared.  
    "You don't need to be afraid," Kaneki says getting up and puts his hand on your chin pushing it up so that you look at him. He then lets go of your chin and sits back down.  
    "Yeah about that.......Ithinkyourcute!" You grab your coffee and chug it, although it was hot, and ran out the door as fast as you can. _I can't believe I did that!_ Kaneki then start yo blush slightly, but looked outside so that no one saw him blushing.  
-Kaneki's POV (sort of)-   
  _S-she thinks I'm cute!_   Kaneki gulps nervously as he watched your figure run, dodging people.  
    "Kaneki," Touka beckons making Kaneki look at her and stand up. Kaneki then walks over to Touka. "Who was that?"  
    "J-just a friend," Kaneki stutters.  
-Timeskip to the next day-  
-Back to your POV-  
I can't believe I said that! I'm never going back. I mean like what if he says something? Wait......why am I walking to Anteiku?! Involuntarily you stop in front of Anteiku and stood there staring at the door for a moment before you saw the door open and Kaneki walked out.  
    "Hi," Kaneki says awkardly, "wanna walk around town with me. I know  a great place where we can sit and relax." _Alright F/N just deny politely._

    "Sure, I'm not busy," You reply. _NOOOO!!!_ You then walk to a park with Kaneki and sat on the grass with him. The sun was a beautiful golden-red color once you guys sat down.  
    "Isn't this pretty?" Kaneki asks looking at you.  
    "Yeah," You reply looking at the sunset, then looked at Kaneki. You and Kaneki just stared at each other not knowing what to do or say. You two leaned closer to each other. Then......kissed! It lasted about 50 seconds before both you and Kaneki parted. Kaneki was blushing, but you were too.  
    "Um...do you want to... you know -looks away- go out with me?" Kaneki asks embarrassed  
    "Sure I'd love to!" You reply happily. Kaneki then looked at you and kissed you again, but it was more passionately.  
(A/N: Done!)

**(A/N: REALLY IMPORTANT**  
**I AM ACCEPTING REQUESTS.**  
 **IM TAKING REQUEST ON ANY ANIME CHARACTER! SEND ME THE NAME OF THE CHARACTER AND THE ANIME NAME.)**


	2. Kaneki x One-Eyed Ghoul! Reader

It was a Saturday morning and you decide to take a quick walk around town, but you hear a scream coming from a alleyway. The best idea was to run, but your adventurous self wouldn't let you. So making a stupid idea you ran to the scream. You looked around in the alleyway, and it was a dump! There was trash everywhere, but you even saw blood puddles everywhere. Following the trail you find a ghoul eating a human, partially alive. You stared in horror at the sight. The person died a few seconds later, but the ghoul stared at you then got up. You ran the other direction, as fast as you can not looking back. The ghoul gave chase and almost caught up with you. You run in random directions going left and right never slowing down. To think you were almost out of the maze hearing talking and cars you run towards it only to come face to face a large, old brick building. You turn frightened and see the ghoul smiling and laughing. The ghoul's kagune appears, the beauty of the Ukaku is beautiful and frightening. You stare at the red-purple wings enchanted by it brightness.The ghoul took it's chance and shot crystal shards at you hitting the building as well. You felt the excruciating pain pierce through you. The building enduring the hit as well cracked from the strong force of the shards and toppled over. You black out.

Five months later you wake to the beeping sound of the holter monitor. As you look around you see that you're in a hospital and the TV is on to a channel about ghouls. You then hear two people talking outside your door then a clicking noise. The door opens revealing a doctor and a nurse with food. The doctor walks next to your bed and eyes you for a moment.

"How are you feeling (F/N)?" The doctor asks sitting in a chair next to you. You look at him and blink as if you don't understand her.

"Fine," You reply in your quiet hoarse voice. The nurse then raises the top half of your bed making you in a slight sitting position then places the food on your lap and leaves.

"You don't feel anything strange or different?" The doctor asks watching you stare at the food.

"No," You lie.

"Okay, well I'm heading out. Press the green button near your bed if you need the nurse," the doctor adds before she steps out the door closing it behind her. You look at your food and watches the channel the TV was put on.

"Ghouls: specimens that eat humans. People always ask what makes ghouls different from humans other than the fact that they eat people," the man on the TV says. After that being said you tune out and start to stare at your food. You then become slightly hungry so you take a small spoonful of the food, but then instead of tasting chicken and rice, you end up tasting a bitter, nasty tasting substance. Spitting out the food back onto your tray you hear a knocking on the door, so you place the tray of food on the desk and you lie down pretending to be a sleep. The nurse then comes in looking at you then picking up the tray and leave again. You sit up, hearing the door close then sigh. It looks like Imma be here for a long time. Lying down, you begin to think why is it that you feel odd.

Another 5 months later pass and your no longer bedridden. As you approach your door to your house, you see a plastic grocery bag hanging from your door handle filled with food. As you take the bag off the door knob, you see a small note inside. "Hope you feel better!! - Hide". You walk in your house, taking off your shoes, and walk to your room and lie on your bed with the food. Looking at the food you decide to eat whatever Hide gave you, so you pull out a hamburger and take a bite out of it before getting up and rushing off to the bathroom to puke it out.

"WHAT THE HELL IS HE TRYING TO FEED ME?!" You yell flushing the toilet in annoyance," This better not be a prank." You then walk to your pantry and open the door pulling out dried strawberries and pop one into your mouth and rush off to the bathroom again puking out the strawberry. Wiping your mouth with a paper towel, you flush the toilet yet again. You walk to the garbage can throwing away the paper towel and decide not to eat anything, so you walk to the bathroom yet again to brush your teeth, but once you look at yourself in the mirror, you see that your left eye is a Kakugun (ghoul eye in case ya don't know). When you saw your own eye, you become transfixed and continue to stare at your reflection. You then have a painful headache causing you to cry slightly and you start sniffing the air. Grabbing your jacket you race out of your house into an alleyway and start to travel by alleyways. You then pick up the smell of blood and you follow it. Before turning a corner that could potentially hold your dinner, you check for ghouls and you see a shoulder length black haired ghoul eating. Picking up your scent, he looks at you.

"Do you want some?" He says holding out what looks like once was an arm. You come out of hiding, but then quickly hid again when you saw another pair of eyes behind the ghoul.

"Get out of my territory!!" A guy yells and you hear a loud crunching sound. Taking a quick peek you stare horrified at the scene. (Warning describes mild gore!)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The head of the ghoul's head was cracked wide open on the alley wall and the neck of the ghoul was also twisted in such a way that it looks like some kind of broken shovel. The ghoul with glasses look at you sending chills down your spine. Looking at the ghoul, you felt too weak and vulnerable to run. The ghoul walks to you and grabs you by your neck and starts to choke you angry you were in his "territory". You then hear someone drop behind the orange haired ghoul with glasses and you manage to say," Please help..." 

"Let go of her, Nishiki", a purple haired girl said, "You did this with Kaneki and now your doing it again?! Why can't you learn? We have no territories Nishiki." Nishiki then drops you like a sack of potatoes. You lean against the wall behind you, gasping for air.

"Well it's not like we have a rule that says we can't have territories now do we?" Nishiki says. Agitated the purple haired girl punches Nishiki in the face, sending him flying to the other alleyway wall. She then crouches down looking at you.

"Sorry, but that guy always does that. Are you okay?" The girl asks. You nod then look at the girl's eyes realizing she's a ghoul. And then you look at the dead human behind her and stares at it. "Hmm?" She says noticing that you're staring at something. "You hungry?" You look away.

"I won't eat human flesh." You say gloomily.

"You need to eat though", she replies and walks to the dead body pulling off an arm and walks back to you offering the arm, "Eat. If you don't I'll make you." You look at the girl giving a look saying Do it! I dare you! The girl the pulls out a chunk of the flesh an offers it to you. "Eat, now." You continue to give her the same look. Then all of a sudden she pinches your nose between her fingers and makes you open your mouth and puts her hand on top of your mouth so you can't spit it out. You then chew surprisingly enjoying the flavor of the flesh. "Was that so hard? Come with me, we can't just let you wonder the streets without any information on how to survive." She starts to walk to the streets. You get up and hesitantly follow her.

She walks into a cafe, while you stand outside of it looking at the regular looking cafe. Anteiku..huh weird name. You walk into the cafe. "Please do make haste", a boy with black hair and an eye patch says and walks into the staff only door. Again you hesitantly follow, but you did as you were told. The black haired boy, which you later learned his name is Kaneki Ken, led to a room with a desk in it. "I know what happened to you. This happened to me before", he says out of the blue.

"What do you mean?" You ask playing dumb.

"You were once human, were you not?" Kaneki questions.

"I was human once", you said truthfully.

"So was I", Kaneki replies lifting up the eye path so you see his red pupil. Shocked slightly you back up, but the urge to tell someone about what happened to you kept you from going too far. "I'm wondering, how did you turn into a half-ghoul like me. May I hear your story?" He politely asks. You nod and began from when you were taking a stroll around town.

"Ohhhh, I see", Kaneki says after you finish with your story. "I'm sorry with what you had to go through", he says thoughtfully.

"It's OK, it's not that bad", you reply.

"Would you like to work here?" He ask.

"If that's alright with you and the manager", you reply.

"Of course it's OK", He says looking through papers.

"What can I work as?" You ask.

"As a waiter, like I do", he says pulling out papers for you to sign. Then you hear the door open, both you and Kaneki look at the door. As you continue to stare at the door, you see that it's an old man, the owner of the café.

"Hello manager, is it alright for me to work here?" You ask slightly nervously.

"Yes it is OK for you to work here", The manager replies.

"Thank you very much", you reply respectfully.

"Aha I found it", Kaneki said pulling out a paper. He puts the paper in a clip board and puts it on the desk, along with a pen. "Just fill these out and you could start tomorrow." You look at the paper and pen and you pick it up and starts filling it out.

"Please take a seat, you don't need to stand to fill it out. It is a lot of information to fill out." The manager says as he gestures to a chair by the door. You look at him and nod picking up the clip board and pen and sits at the chair filling out the questions. "Since your a one-eyed ghoul like Kaneki, I'll have him train you."

"Mhm", you reply filling out the second page.

"E-Eh?! I don't think I'm all too qualified to train someone", Kaneki says nervously.

"You'll do fine Kaneki, just repeat the way I trained you", the manager says placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"I'll try my best", Kaneki sighs and the manager sits behind his desk,"I'm going to continue my shift." With that he leaves you and the manager alone...... Why did you leave me with the manager Kaneki?! Now it's just awkward. You thought as you frantically filled out the papers. After a while you finish filling out the papers and handed the clip board and pen to the manager. You then bows and leaves quickly and starts to leave Anteiku, that was when you heard footsteps and someone calling out your name. "(F/N)!! Hold up!" You stop walking and turn to come face to face with Kaneki. "I'm finished with my shift... I-I w-was wondering if you want to walk with me in the park", Kaneki says looking away blushing lightly. At first you were confused as to why he was blushing, but you just have him a closed eyed smile.

"Sure!" You say happily. Kaneki looks at you and his blush deepens slightly. And he starts walking to the park gesturing you to follow him. Nodding, you walk quickly to match Kaneki's pace. "Aren't you worried?"

"Worried?" Kaneki says looking at you tilting head.

"Yeah worried.. Because now that I'm no longer fully human... More ghouls are going to target me... And you.." You say and stops walking. Kaneki stops walking and looks at you. And smiles trying to hide how concern he is.

"We'll be fine! I'll be sure to protect you alright?" Kaneki says pointing to himself. You look at him and blushes lightly giggling. Kaneki then blushes lightly and looks away. "A-Anyways... D-Do you want to h-hold m-my h-hand so y'know.... I can make sure you safe.." Kaneki's blush deepens and he holds out his hand. You stop giggling and you blush deepens as you reach for his hand and when you grab his hand you could feel him tensing up. Kaneki looks away and he starts to continue walking to the park. You follow behind him. His hand is so big and warm... You thought and your blush deepens. What am I thinking?! It's not like I like him! Right?! You stop walking and you blush deepens. "What's wrong?" Kaneki asks and looks at you.

"N-Nothing", you said.

"Are you okay? Your cheeks are really red." Kaneki puts his head on your forehead. "You don't seem to have a fever. Are feeling okay?" With Kaneki's hand still on your forehead your blush deepens and you shake your head.

"I-I'm f-fine", you say,"let's continue to the park." You start walking to the park making Kaneki follow you.

Once you two made it to the park, Kaneki tightens his grip on your hand slightly. You notice this and start blushing lightly again.

It's twilight. It took you two a whole hour and a half just to reach the park because you two kept talking and walking slowly. "Isn't the sunset pretty Kaneki-kun?" You ask looking at the sunset. Kaneki then looks at the sunset.

"Yes it's pretty, just like you are." Kaneki blushes and shakes his head. "Y-You look very c-cute in your o-outfit." Your eyes widen slightly and you blush hard and started to giggle.

"Your so adorable when your shy like this", you giggle. Kaneki then blushes and looks away. When you stop giggling, you lean on Kaneki's shoulder causing him to blush more. Before you two knew it Kaneki's face as close to your's. You could feel Kaneki's hot breathe on your cold, red cheeks. Kaneki then closes his eyes and kisses you blushing deeply. Your eyes widen and the closes and you kiss back. Kaneki then separates the kiss and looks at you before kissing you again, but more passionately. This time you melt into the kiss and kissed back. After a few seconds both of you were panting from the lack of air and you two giggle like children. "I need to head home, I'll see you at Anteiku tomorrow." You then head home.

"Okay", Kaneki replies, but then catches up with you, "I'll walk you home." Kaneki grabs your hand again a little bit more confident. You and Kaneki both head to your house.

When you two reach your house, you open the door. "You could stay the night I wouldn't want you to walk home in the dark", you say turning to look at Kaneki, "I may only have one room, but I wouldn't mind sharing a room." Kaneki shakes his head blushing.

"N-No I'll be fine", Kaneki stutters. You sigh and drag Kaneki into the house and close the door.

"I won't let you walk in the dark." You take off your shoes and go to your room and quickly change into your pajamas and opens fur door and drags Kaneki to your room. Kaneki hesitantly went inside your room and stay by the door. You then close the door turn off the lights and went to bed. Holding the blankets tightly to your chin. "Ne.. Kaneki-kun...."

"H-Hmm?" Kaneki replies.

"It's cold... C-Can y-you p-provide me your warmth?" You ask hesitantly. Kaneki walks towards your bed side.

"A-Are you sure?" He asks blushing, but you can't see.

"Mhm..", you reply, scooting away from Kaneki giving him space. Kaneki climbs into bed next to you and wraps his arms around you protectively. You snuggle into Kaneki's chest. "Thank you, Kaneki-chan."

"Mhm", Kaneki replies petting your (h/l), (h/c). You then fall asleep.

When morning came you try to get up, but you couldn't you then realize there are arms protectively wrapped around your stomach. You smile and nudges Kaneki slightly to wake him up. "Kaneki-chan, wake up", you say gently. Kaneki then opens his eyes after a few times you nudge him. He blushes and let's go of you and sits up.

"I-I'll let you change", Kaneki gets out of bed and leaves the room. You giggle slightly and start changing, when you finish changing you leave the room, do your morning routine and goes to Kaneki grabbing his hand and brings him to the door.

"I wouldn't want you to be late to work due to me", you say letting go of his hand and sits down putting on your shoes. Kaneki nods and puts on his own shoes and opens the door holding open for you. You then leave the house once you had your shoes on. Kaneki closes the door, makes sure it's locked, grabs your hand, and start walking to Anteiku. You follow next to him leaning on his shoulder.

At Anteiku you change into your uniform and goes to the manager's office where Kaneki's going to train you for your job. When Kaneki went inside he was starts setting up for you to make the sandwiches. While he watch you make coffee or sandwiches, he'd give constructive criticism.

When you finish with your training, Kaneki sits your down next to him. "Ne (F/N)-chan.."

"Hm?" You look at Kaneki.

"D-Do you want to be my g-g-girlfriend?" Kaneki asks shyly blushing. You look at him blushing as well and nods.

"Y-Yes.." You reply and you kiss him passionately. Kaneki's eyes widen, but closes and kisses you back.

(A/N: [Updated] DONEEE!!!)


	3. Kaneki x Neko! Reader

Meow... Meow... Meow...Scratch...Scratch... repeat

"Hey Kaneki can you get that cat away from the door of the cafe? Its leaving scratch marks on the door." Touka asks Kaneki while cleaning the table.

"Sure," Kaneki opens the door to shoo away the cat, but instead it runs in and hugs Kaneki's legs. 

 

(A/N: Sorry... again...)


End file.
